Detention
by The-New-Akatsuki-Leader
Summary: When Ellie isn't doing well in school, and a fight breaks out because of her new step mothers career choice. Aimee Kerr, her teacher calls in her Father, Opie, for a parent teacher conference. Will romance bloom or is this another horrible one night stand for this elementary school teacher.


**A/N: I do not own SOA; So this is my first Smut and Opie fic and I would like to continue it as well as my other Happy one!**

 **Anyways tell me how you like it?**

 **Chapter One:**

Opie was sitting on his bed, Lyla had just fallen asleep after their midday quickie. She had called him begging for him to come home and who was he to say no to his wife the porn star. He smiled at her, and laid back down and with that his normal cell phone rang out. He wanted to ignore it, who could be calling him. It wasn't his club phone, so he decided it wasn't important. It rung out again, shit he sighed, two phone calls must be important.

"Hello?" He finally answered.

"Mr. Winston?" A friendly female voice rang out.

"Yes this is him. " He sighed, debt collector maybe. He shouldn't have answered. Lyla stirred and smiled at him.

"Hi, Mr. Winston, This is Ms. Kerr, Ellie's homeroom teacher, She needs to be picked up from detention today. Also, If you have time, I would like to speak with you." The sweet voice rang out again. He sighed, "Her step-mother will be picking her up." Op finally said. There was an unusual silence. "I would honestly prefer if her father comes in, It's important." Ms. Kerr said in an almost pleading tone. She sounded cute, but he knew voices and bodies didn't always match up. "Alright, when should I come in." She told him anytime, that her and Ellie would be waiting. Opie hung up the phone and turned over to his wife giving her a kiss.

"Should we go another round?" She mewed, and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You are going to be the death of me." He laughed and went to take a quick shower to look kind of presentable.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Aimee Kerr, sat at her desk at the front of the classroom, with just Ellie sitting at one of the desk doing her homework. " , is Lyla on her way?" The girl asked? answered back, "no I think your dad is going to come here to pick you up."

Ellie looked up from her homework, "Really?" She asked in kind of disbelief. "

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised." She asked looking up from some grading. "Well it's just my dad isn't really involved in my life." Ellie said frowning while casually glancing down at her homework.

The teacher sighed, this was really sad the young girl looked up to her father and he didn't seem to pay attention to her.

"Don't worry he said he was coming, do you need any help with what you're working on?" She asked trying to change the subject. Ellie gave a small smile, "No it's science I'm good at this." They waited for another hour and the door opened.

The man standing in the frame could only be described as a mountain man he was huge. The teacher's eyes widened wow Mr. Winston. Ellie smiled she couldnt believe her dad actually came.

"Hey baby what happened?" He said not even acknowledging the teacher.

"Mr. Winston." Aimee spoke up, Opie he corrected her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Ellie's behavior today." tried to streer the conversation back. "If both of you can actually come to my desk and we can get started." She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk.

"So first I want to say thank you for coming and that your daughter is amazing bright student. Not only is she in the top of her class she also has a beautiful singing voice." Ellie blushed she wasn't used to being complimented so much her brother Kenny was the star athlete even though he was younger and her stepmother, well her stepmother was pretty.

Her father smiled at her, "So my daughter got detention for being a good student wow times have changed." Ms. Kerr laughed, "no of course not your daughter got into an altercation with another student today, another young girl."

Ellie looked away embarrassed she knew what she did was wrong but let's be honest the girl had it coming. "Mr. Winston, I mean Opie, Ellie would you like to explain what exactly happened."

She looked away she didn't want to explain, how could she, the girl called her stepmother a pornstar and not a good one at that. One of the boys in our classroom got a hold of a video of her and proceeded to show her and everyone in the classroom. So she did what any other normal person would do and punched her of course.

"I... well…" Ellie stuttered on. sighed, and wanted to give the girl a break, honestly she also would have punched the girl too. "Ok, One of the students taunted her with a video of her stepmother." Opie looked up he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ellie do you mind stepping out for a second." Ms. Kerr asked. Relief flooded the girl she grabbed her backpack and stepped outside.

Ms. Kerr closed the door and turned back around. "Honestly, Mr. Winston, I'm very concerned about Ellie's confidence, she is either in her books or getting into fights. I happen to run a coding club for girls after school and I was wondering with your permission if Ellie could join."

"Do you think it would help her" he asked. "Yes a lot of the kids are from different schools and she can meet some new friends." Ms. Kerr excitingly continued. After discussing it for another minute, he agreed.

"I would like to also discuss that at the end of the month there's a presentation of what they completed and if you could come to it, she looks up to you so much it would mean the world to her." He thought about it for a second and he couldn't say no. "Thank you, really." He said starting to stand up. Opie finally looked at the teacher she was young, maybe 23-24 at the most. "You look really young, how old are you?" Ms. Kerr Laughed at the question. "Thank you, this is actually my first year teaching, So I'm only 23." Opie nodded, "Thanks for looking out for Ellie, I just don't know what to do with her sometimes." He confessed, She nodded, "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll come to you now, and about your wife, Ellie really did stand up for her." Opie nodded.

"Anyways, Thanks for coming."

As Opie walked to the door, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Aimee blushed, too bad he was married.

Fast forward to one month

Ellie enjoyed her after school curriculum. She found herself really loving coding. She even talked about it around the clubhouse to one of the brothers. Ellie came home with a piece of paper inviting her father to watch a demo of a game she created. To be honest he forgot about the whole thing, but he cleared his schedule and promise to be there.

After arriving at the school around 6 p.m. he watched his daughter with enthusiasm presenting her game. About an hour into everything Ms. Kerr asked if she could have a private conversation with him again.

There were only Ellie and another girl, April in the room with April's mother. She motioned for him to follow her to the hallway, she told him that one of the parents will always be in the room. They walk down the hall casually talk about Ellie and her accomplishments, she really flowered in the last month. Aimee stepped inside her classroom, the only way that was visible from the outside was a curtain on her door that was drawn shut. Aimee closed the door behind them.

That's when he noticed, that on her left hand was a wedding band.

"You married?" He asked, she replied with no, that her husband was killed in action a year back. He look down and apologized, he told her that Ellie's and Kenny's mother was killed in a hit-and-run and he has remarried in the last 6 months.

She knew he was married, but it still hit her that he had a wife, that he most definitely happily married. Opie saw the look of disappointment in her eyes he reached over and lock the door. Jokingly she said "I don't know how I can compete with a pornstar wife."

He chuckled placing a hand on her hip the other at her face. Lifting her chin up he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. It was the first time he actually looked at her, she was wearing a white dress kind of like a sundress barely above her knees. she wasn't real thin like his wife but she had curves in all the right places. Soft almost it reminded him of something maternal.

She blushed, "this isn't why I asked you to come into the room." He said, "No?" How could he deny her. She was willing she made the next move by grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss. He deepened and couldn't believe her forwardness. He picked her up so her legs wrapped around him. He looked around and put her on her teacher's desk.

She was a little OCD so nothing was on there. He continued to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around him, his hand moved to resting right underneath her dress on her upper thigh. He bent down to kiss her neck and he could see the tops of her breasts.

He looked up, "Is this okay?" She nodded with a blush on her face. He lifted his shirt above his head and she gawked at him, "oh my God" she said underneath her breath. He was all man, all the tattoos she pressed her hand lightly on his abdomen.

He smirked at her, she looked amazed. Ope took the Hem of her dress and lifted it up and over her head, it was such an easy dress to get off. She was wearing a lacy black bra and underwear to match. Laughing she said, "I didn't plan this I swear." He chuckled at her and nipped at the base of her neck. She whimpered in need, he lifted his hand to her breast massaging it through fabric his other hand moving to her back unclasping the bra. The lacy fabric fell onto the floor. Exposed she felt the breeze of the classroom harden her nipples. He tipped his head and grab one with his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, she gasp in shock. Ara couldn't wait, she went to the clasp of his belt and undid it. She hopped off the table and made him lean against the desk. Unzipping his pants, she stood up kissing him. Her hand went to his boxers slipping in she could feel him hot and heavy, he was well endowed. He was already hard in her grasp. She knelt down and pulled his boxers half down. She finally saw all of him as she knelt down and decided fuck it, she might as well do this.

She licked the tip of his length as he moan and tilted his head back. She put the head into her mouth and lightly sucked. He hissed at the sensation. Her hand pumping him as she could only fit the top and maybe another half inch in. Otherwise he could hear her gagging. It made him smile, she was good. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair that he let out of the bun she had on. He liked the silky feeling of it. Her hair fell around her face and he gathered it and pulled it back trying to pull her back as well. He could feel a build up and he didn't want to use it up for her mouth. At least not this time around.

He grabbed her upper arm pulling her up and picking her up easily. He spun her around putting Aimee back on the desk. "Fuck, he moan into her lips. She laughed, as he touched a practically ticklish part on her waist. "Are you ticklish?" He laughed, and she shook her head. He would need to test that theory later but now he just wanted to be inside her. She reached over to her purse still on her desk. Opie tried to see what she was reaching for and she grabbed a condom. "How old is that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, I just put it in my bag for the weekend." She said, "You never know, I am kind of cute." He grabbed the condom out of her hand, she had such a sexy smirk and her breasts were fucking perfect, He rolled the condom on and looked back at her. "Are you sure." He said positioning himself, before she could answer he started to slowly push in. Fuck she groaned her head tilting back in ecstasy. He started to move in and out gaining speed. Her moans were getting louder, not fake porn star loud. He looked over his shoulder at the door, he chuckled and grabbed her hip pulling her deeper, and she squeaked in surprise. Opie was close, he wouldn't last any longer. He looked down at her, she was barely holding on to, with a light mist of sweat on his skin.

"Come on baby, for me?" He growled at her, and that honestly did it, She grabbed his hand and her muscles spasmed. He smirked that was amazing, he continued on and chased his own orgasam.

"Fuck." She cursed pulling away from him.

Opie pulled his pants up and he saw her putting her dress back on, "I think we should get back, I…" She trailed off, Opie nodded in agreement. The two walked out and saw the kids in the computer room but before going in, Aimee put her hand on his arm. "Do you mind not telling anyone?" She asked. He agreed, what was the other options. Aimee smiled at him and walked into the classroom.

Opie stood back as Ellie finally saw and him and came running out. "Dad, so what did Ms. Kerr say?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. He hasn't seen her this happy since her mother was around. Smiling he told her that Ms. Kerr thought she was amazing and doing a great job.

 **Thank you guys for reading; it makes my world so much brighter :)**


End file.
